Is anyone out there?
by midnightalex
Summary: Naruto is feeling a little lonely but there are 3 new mysterious girls in town.People are pressuring him to get together with one of them but he just doesn't know.NaruxOC several other pairings to like SakuxSasu HinaxGaara NejixTenten and more M for later


Okay. I dont own Naruto or any of its characters, I do however own Kyoko, Miya, and Akiko. If you dont like OC's dont read!! If you do enjoy!

* * *

It was his 18th birthday. His friends had thrown him the best party in the world. Naruto sat on a counter with a sake in his hand and his head against a cabinet. The clock read 1:47pm and almost every one was asleep. He had, had a great time and everything was absolutely perfect, but... he felt like something was missing still. The blond boy stood up and turned of the music nobody was listening to it anyways. 

Naruto stood next to the radio and to another sip of his sake. All of his friends had someone. Sasuke was sitting on the couch with sakura in his lap. Neji sat on the other side of the couch while Tenten sat in front of him, head on his knees. Shikamaru was sleeping against a wall and Temari's head was on his shoulder. Gaara sat crossed legged and watched Hinata as she slept in his lap. He looked in another corner of the room and saw Ino and Kankuro making out while Kankuro used chakra strings to press her body against his. Naruto quickly looked away from the slightly disturbing scene and looked at his 2nd couch Choji and Lee were holding hands, they had come out of the closet about 2 years ago but it was just to weird for Naruto to look at, and Kiba wasn't here, he was on a mission but he to had a girlfriend. She was the biggest slut Naruto had ever met but still Kiba had a girl to.

Everyone had someone...was that what he was missing? He had never had a girlfriend, he could have though, but no one seemed right. Was there any one for him?

* * *

Kakashi, Kureni, and Asuma sat on the balcony of the apartment that Asuma and Kureni were now sharing. Asuma was about to light another cigaret but his lighter flame went out, so he tried it again and it went out."Damn thing, I'll be right back." A few seconds later he came back with a new lighter. He started it up and almost had it to his cigaret when it went out again."What the hell?" He tried it several more times, but never even started a flame."Shit."

* * *

Three girls sat around a TV as a theme song began playing. 

"We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!"

Each of the girls had seen these episodes more than enough times, but they were in love with Naruto. A girl with dirty blonde hair spoke up, "I love Kakashi!!! Who is your favorite?"

A second girl that had platinum blond hair pulled into two pigtails that reached her hips replied,"I like Shikamaru!"

The first girl looked at the other like she was crazy,"Why? He is so lazy. Your crazy Akiko. (Akiko means Iris; light and bright.)"

Akiko glared at her friend."And I guess your going to tell me that Kakashi isn't huh Miya?(Miya means Three arrows; temple)."

Miya was taken by surprise she shook her dirty blonde hair so that it was out of her face,"Erm.. Well, sure he's late all the time... but that doesn't mean he-"

"Whatever" Akiko reached for a soda."So Kyoko (Kyoko means mirror) what about you? Who is your favorite?"

A third girl with a dark brown bob hair cut looked away from the television"I dunno I like all of them"

Miya rolled her eyes "Your so boring-"The TV had turned itself up and the last few words of the theme song blasted through the bed room.

"Get the fire! Bam!"Everything was suddenly white.

* * *

Asuma finally gave up on the lighter, so he threw it over the edge of the balcony. Just a few seconds later the three ninjas heard a thud that was much to loud to be a lighter hitting a sidewalk. Kakashi looked up from his book. "What exactly was your lighter made of?" Kurenai walked over to the rail to see what had really happened. 

"Oh my god" Her eyes widened in shock. Kakashi and Asuma peered over the edge as Kurenai raced out of the apartment and down the stairs. Asuma jumped down and landed next to Kurenai who was standing over a body. Kakashi simply closed his eyes and poofed down to them. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a small pool of blood. Asuma kneeled down and rolled a skinny girl with dirty blond hair onto her back, and checked for a pulse.

"She's still alive, but we should get her to the hospital"He carefully picked her up and the three dashed off.

When they got to the hospital Tsunade and Shizune were there. Tsunade quickly turned to face Asuma. "Who is That?"

Asuma was just as confused as Tsunade,"Uh I don't really know"

"Well what Happened?"

"I dunno that either, we just heard a noise and found her on the side walk out side of my apartment."2 nurses came out with a stretcher and took the girl from Asuma. Shizune followed them.

Tsunade sighed deeply"Two other girls have come in tonight and we can't identify them. One of them had bleach blonde pigtails and she somehow just appeared on top of a dinning room table passed out while a family was giving grace before dinner. The other one has a dark brown bob and she was found in a tree at the park. The one with a bob had an enormous amount of chakra, and so did the one with pigtails, but the one you just brought in was injured, so it was hard for me to tell. You can leave now if you wish, but I may need to speak to all of you in the morning once we have more information on the girls."

* * *

Naruto woke up and it was 8 in the morning. Everyone had left but sadly the trash didn't. He picked up a few sake bottles and decided to too get some ramen. Naruto grabbed his wallet and ran out the door."Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru lazily walked up to him. "Did you hear about last night?" 

"No I was at the party and I haven't left my house since. Anyways I'm really hungry so I'll talk to you later."Naruto began walking and so did Shikamaru.

"Are you still single?"

"No Shikamaru I wont go out with you"

"Shut-up loser. I heard that three really hot girls were found last night. No one knows where there from maybe you could hook up with one of them."

Naruto was bored and already sick of this conversation. What happened to Shikamaru? Why couldn't he just stare at the clouds all day like he used to? Why couldn't they just talk about training... or... ramen?"Look, I'm okay being single..." Naruto paused and knew that he was lying. He wanted someone he could talk to or hold close."I mean there are more things in life than girls"

Shikamaru laughed"Oh really? Name one"

Naruto stopped and sighed"One thing...ramen"and he started walking again.

"Wow Naruto... well I have to go... see you later. Naruto said bye and walked into the ramen shop.

* * *

Akiko, Miya(who had recieved a faint concussion from last night and a few scratches on her face), and Kyoko sat on bench in front of two large doors. Akiko was playing with her nails"Hey is just me or is the place kinda... Familiar?" 

Kyoko ran her fingers through her hair"Yeah kinda. What do you think Miya?"

"Honestly I dunno." The three girls sat in silence and stared at the doors(yeah I forgot what the doors look like so I cant really describe em all that well)

Suddenly a woman with black hair down to her shoulders opened the doors."Please come in"

Miya leaned over to whisper in Kyoko's ear hey is just me... or does she look a lot like Shizune?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Naruto is just a show. So what if some lady looks like her."The girls got up and walked into the office.

A blonde busty woman sat behind the desk."Hello, my name is Tsunade and that is-"

Miya jumped"Shizune!!! I told you Kyoko!"

Akiko was pale."Oh my... god"

Tsunade was now confused as well"How did you know her name?"

Akiko answered"We watched the show."

"What show?"

This time Miya answered"Naruto"

Tsunade shook her head in confusion."Naruto is a person"

Kyoko grabbed the arms of her friends."Do you know where we are!?! Where in Konohah! Think about it we were about to watch the show and... her name is Tsunade and that's shizune, and the is someone named Naruto!"

Tsunade was irritated"What are you talking about?"

* * *

I really wanted to end the first chapter with more of a SHA-BAM but Ive got writers block and Im super tired so I had to end it here. If you review tell me who you think should be with Naruto or if none of them should, or if they should be with a different character. I think I have my mind made up on it but I would love your opinion on it!!!! There is a poll for this now on my profile!  



End file.
